


Dirty Version

by Chash



Series: A Fine Job of Bending All the Rules [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics universe, F/F, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to A Fine Job Of Bending All the Rules and Be Waiting Where I Left You; Gen's in heat. And has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Version

**Author's Note:**

> HA, PORN. Finally!

"If you come back before Thursday, my girlfriend will kick your ass," Gen says firmly. "She's big enough. She can do it."

Jensen laughs. "Oh no, I hate sleeping over at my boyfriend's place. Anything but that." He gives her a look. "You're going to skip two days of class to have sex?"

"Um, yes? I've spent a month not having sex with my beautiful girlfriend," says Gen. "I am ready to have lots of sex."

Jensen considers her for a minute, and then sits down next to her on the bed. He has his _concerned big brother_ look, even though he's not much older than her. Gen is pretty sure she knows where this is going.

"We're friends, right?"

"Jensen--"

"Look, I know you don't like talking about your sex life, and I'm also pretty sure that's because you don't have one. That's fine," he says, quickly. "It's impressive, seriously. And it doesn't change anything about how I think of you. So I just want to make sure you're doing okay. Honestly."

Gen smiles. "Yes. I am honestly doing fine. I really want to get laid."

Jensen laughs. "Okay, I can't really argue with that logic. I'll see you when you finally have to come up for air."

"Like that's ever going to happen," says Gen, smirking. "Bye, Jensen."

*

Adrianne theoretically knows Gen going to be in heat soon, but she doesn't know that Jensen has been kicked out and Gen is planning on getting fucked for the next few days. And it didn't sound like she realized it was a possibility when they talked on the phone.

As far as Adrianne knows, she's coming over for dinner and a movie. Gen figures, if she's not ready for sex, they'll cancel.

Not that she's worried. Once Adrianne stopped stressing about Gen not liking girls, communication got a lot easier, and, well. It's obvious Adrianne is more than interested in her.

Gen licks her lips, trying to clamp down on her arousal. She's having trouble focusing already, so wet and ready for Adrianne to take her. But she's not touching herself, not doing anything until Adrianne gets here.

It's not too long a wait, luckily. Adrianne breezes in, looking exhausted. "Someone is _really_ \--" she starts, and Gen sees the exact moment she realizes what's happening. "Oh my god, you're in heat."

Gen smiles, flushing a little. Adrianne is giving her this look like she's never seen anything better in her life. "I'm in heat," she confirms. "And my roommate is gone. For the next two to three days."

Adrianne licks her lips, looking Gen up and down. "I could smell you from outside, fuck. I wanted it to be you, but I figured you would have told me. I thought some other omega was having her first heat."

"I thought about telling you," Gen says, shifting on her feet. Adrianne doesn't seem mad, but this seemed like a better idea when she was doing it. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Adrianne takes a deep breath. "So," she says, "dinner?"

"Dinner?" asks Gen, and she must sound ridiculously disappointed, because Adrianne laughs.

"Gen, sweetie," she says. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk. We're going to need a lot of energy." Gen feels a wave of helpless lust, and Adrianne _smirks_. Gen's going to die of lust. "Besides, you didn't tell me. You can sweat it out a little more."

"Sorry," says Gen, instantly, feeling guilty.

Adrianne steps closer, overwhelming Gen with the smell of her, the desire to give herself over entirely to Adrianne. Adrianne gives her a kiss, maddeningly soft and brief. "It's okay, Genevieve," she says. "You did get dinner, right?"

Gen flushes. "No, actually."

Adrianne's smile widens. "So we'll order some pizza," she says. "That won't take too long."

"And I'm not getting laid until the pizza comes," Gen says, pouting.

"Nope," Adrianne agrees. She gives Gen another kiss, laughs when Gen chases her mouth. "Patience is a virtue, Genevieve."

"I've been waiting for _five years_ ," says Gen.

"Exactly," says Adrianne. "What's another hour?"

*

It's not just another hour. It's the most frustrating hour of all time. Gen suggests TV, which seems like a safe idea, and Adrianne agrees. They've only been watching for about ten minutes when Adrianne slides her hand under Gen's shirt, fingertips tracing over Gen's skin, sending shivers through her whole body. Her skin is oversensitive, every nerve standing on end, and when Adrianne shifts closer, she can't help a whimper.

"You want to drive me crazy?" Gen asks.

Adrianne laughs, sliding her hand up and--shit, under Gen's bra. "Yeah," she says, rubbing Gen's nipple with her thumb, making her whine and squirm. "That's the general idea."

"You're gonna make me come," Gen says. Her breasts get really sensitive when she's in heat, and Adrianne is twisting her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, getting her so _wet_. "Feels so good."

"No," Adrianne says, voice firm enough it makes Gen's head fall back, baring her neck. "You're not going to come until I'm fucking you. Are you?"

"No," Gen says, biting her lip as Adrianne leans in and bites her neck gently, teasing the skin between her teeth with her tongue, marking Gen as her own. She's done it a few times before, but it never stops filling Gen with heat and happiness in equal measures. "I'll be good for you."

Adrianne finishes sucking the hickey into Gen's neck and pulls back with a smirk. "I know you will," she says. Adrianne isn't always like this, isn't always pushy and dominant, but she's an _alpha_. Gen loves it. "Because you're my girl, right?"

"All yours," Gen confirms.

Adrianne pulls Gen into her lap, reaches under her shirt to unhook her bra. "Take it off," Adrianne says. "But keep your shirt on. We still have dinner coming."

It takes a little maneuvering, but Gen manages, and Adrianne slides both hands up, working Gen's breasts with her hands. Gen bites her lip, repositioning and trying to rub up against Adrianne's leg, but Adrianne nips her neck.

"What'd I tell you?" she asks, giving Gen's nipple a hard pinch.

Gen can't help a soft cry at that, but she stops. "Sorry," she murmurs.

"It's your first time," Adrianne says. "You aren't going to know everything." She kisses Gen's neck softly. "I'll take care of you. Promise."

Gen settles against Adrianne, closing her eyes as Adrianne keeps playing with her nipples, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. "Yeah," she murmurs. "I know."

*

Adrianne takes her time with the pizza, eating half of the large they ordered with no trouble. Alphas have big appetites, especially when their omegas are in heat. She makes sure Gen eats too, clearly wanting to make sure Gen's fully nourished. And losing her mind, obviously.

Adrianne seems way too calm, way too in-control, and Gen wonders what alphas get like when they're turned on. Is Adrianne wet too? Will she let Gen touch her? Will she--

"You can't stop thinking about it, huh?" asks Adrianne, laughing. "Okay. Strip and lie on your bed. On your back."

"All the way?"

"Totally naked," Adrianne agrees, leaning forward to watch.

No one's ever seen Gen naked before, not completely. She's a little nervous as she pulls off her t-shirt and unbuttons her jeans, sliding them down and off with her underwear. Adrianne stares for a moment, clearly entranced, but she snaps out of it in a minute, shaking her head. "Bed," she says, voice low. " _Now_."

Gen's barely lying down before Adrianne's on top of her, taking her mouth for a hot, bruising kiss. Gen whimpers and submits, letting Adrianne take her mouth, letting Adrianne take anything she wants. Her hands go up to try to get Adrianne's shirt off, but Adrianne growls and pins her, holding her down so she can't move.

"I call the shots," Adrianne says. "You're mine."

"I'm yours," Gen says. "Adrianne, _please_."

Adrianne pulls back long enough to pull off her own shirt and get her jeans off. Naked, she's _gorgeous_ , all tan skin and perfect breasts, and Gen wants to touch her everywhere, wants _everything_. "Okay," says Adrianne, softly, getting back on her for a softer kiss. "Okay, Genevieve. You're ready, huh?"

"Yes," says Gen, arching up. "Please."

Adrianne kisses her one last time before pulling back, grabbing a pillow and sliding it under Gen's hips, propping her up. Gen flushes as Adrianne looks her over. She's never had anyone look at her down there, and she must be a mess, pussy wet and red.

"So pretty," Adrianne murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss against Gen's thigh. "All mine." She moves her face in to nuzzle Gen's entrance, getting her face slick with it. Gen bites back a moan. "Make noise," says Adrianne. "I want to hear you, okay?"

Gen doesn't have a chance to respond; Adrianne _licks her_ , wet tongue barely dipping inside her, and all Gen can do is gasp, hips pushing up without her even realizing it.

Adrianne laughs again, pulling back. "I'll get you off with my mouth later," she promises. "I know what you need now."

Gen's eyes close as Adrianne strokes a finger over her pussy. "Fuck," she whimpers. It feels so different when it's not her own hands, when it's _Adrianne_.

"Yeah," Adrianne says, softly, "you're ready."

Adrianne knows what to do, clearly, because suddenly Gen is being _filled_ , Adrianne pushing her whole hand inside, slowly but surely. It feels amazing, the perfect stretch of it almost too much, and Gen doesn't bother trying to hold back the desperate noises she's making.

Once her hand's pushed in, Adrianne fists it, bulging out so she takes up more room, like a knot holding her inside Gen. She moves it slowly, a steady rhythm that makes Gen writhe. "Oh fuck," she gasps. "Oh fuck, Adrianne."

"You can come," says Adrianne, laughing softly. "You're gonna come a lot more before I'm done with you."

Gen just manages a whimper, and when Adrianne leans down and gently sucks her clit, playing with it with her tongue, that's _it_. Gen comes so hard she loses track of time, thinks she might actually pass out. She'd heard orgasms could last a while when you were in heat, but it's _never_ been like this. She never even imagined.

Reality comes back slowly--Adrianne's hand in her, Adrianne's breath on her thigh, a wet spot on the bed that feels like it goes on forever.

"Holy shit," she breathes.

"Told you I'd take care of you," says Adrianne, smugly.

"Do I get to take care of you?" Gen asks. She's not really up for it yet, but she'll recover. Eventually.

Adrianne laughs softly. "Not until you come at least three more times."

"There's no way that's possible."

Adrianne kisses her stomach. "Wanna bet?" she asks, smirking.

Gen laughs, breathless and giddy. "Oh, definitely. Either way, I win."

"Yeah," Adrianne agrees. "Me too."


End file.
